


How to Make a Werewolf Every Time

by Dark_Takoora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Knotting, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Knotting, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three known ways to make a werewolf, an Alpha's bite, an Alpha's scratch, or having kids. But they aren't foolproof, some people die and some don't become wolves at all. But there is one way, long forgotten, that makes sure you do become a werewolf, with no risk of dying or becoming some other creature. And Peter is here to show you how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Werewolf Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> To Udunie, your works have inspired me to write this and have given me ideas for another fic as well, I hope you enjoy this as I have enjoyed your works also. Keep up the good work XD
> 
> \--
> 
> This isn't beta' and was written on my iPad within three hours and posted so any mistakes are mine and from the late hour of finishing this (3am) enjoy everyone

The last thing he remembered was leaving the pack house after a short meeting to discuss the silence on the supernatural front, everyone agreeing to enjoy the calm and catch up with loved ones. Stiles had helped to clean up Scott's house after everyone left before heading for his trusty Roscoe and then, bam, nothing.

Groaning he woke slowly, glazed eyes taking in his dark surroundings slowly, sadly wherever he was, was too dark for him to see anything, trying to move he jerked to alertness instantly as he found he could not move more than his head, and even that was limited. His body was bound on its back to a thin table, an ache in his hips told him his legs were held wide open, almost in the splits, his arms were spread out too while his head was practically dangling off what he was resting on.

Frowning he tried harder to look into the darkness to try and see something, anything, but grunted in frustration when the darkness around him didn't change, he relaxed as much as his position allowed and tested his bonds to see if he could break free or work himself loose when a sudden shuffle sounded in the direction opposite his head.

"Who's there's? What do you want with me?" He called out, voice steady as a testament to vaguely similar situ ations he had found himself in before, although not exactly like this. He jumped as much as his restraints allowed as he felt a hand run over his stretched out leg, following down until in came to cup his ass then leaving again, near silent footprints continuing around him.

Eyes wide in an attempt to see anything he froze at the sudden feel of air over his face as the person leant close to him, his heart rabbiting in his chest as the stranger moved close enough for the hairs on his neck to stand on end, a nose brushing his temple made him flinch and the person chuckle.

"I do so love your scent Stiles, it's always a tantalising mix of fear and arousal," the voice purred, sudden globes of bright red flaring into life in front of his own eyes. "I've waited for this moment ever since I first scented you in the woods that day, and now, I will make you mine," the eyes dimmed again as the main light of the room turned on to reveal Peter smirking at Stiles' upside down face.

"You!" Stiles snarled angrily, amber eyes narrowing, "Let me go this instant Peter," he spat as he twisted in his restraints again, snapping at Peter's fingers when they drew close, falling still as they closed around his neck firmly.

"Now Stiles, is that anyway to treat the one who will free you? Soon you will see that this is what you were made for, what you have always wanted and what you will be begging for by the time we are finished tonight, but first the finishing touches," he purred seductively, the hand that had been around Stiles' throat slipped to his face, thumb pressing against his jaw to force it open as his other hand slipped a spider gag into place.

The soft rubber covered his teeth and forced his mouth open, the buckles clicked into place behind his head and Peter moved back a little, "Hmmm, I think we can get that mouth of yours wider no? After all, you do so enjoy not keeping it shut," he smirked, fingers moving to one edge of the gag and twisting a small dial that opened the gag wider and wider, Stiles feeling his jaw stretching wider and wider until he felt as if it would snap.

"That should be enough for now, such a pretty sight," Peter chuckled, his fingers moving from the dial to trace over the stretched skin of Stiles' lips, dipping inside to stroke his tongue and pallet briefly before he stood again, "I imagine you are getting quite confused now, but fear not, all will be made clear in just a moment."

Stiles tried to follow him as he moved but his trapped head didn't give him much movement and he could only whimper as Peter moved out of his line of sight and the sound of tearing fabric hit his ears, a cool breeze wafted over his chest telling him his shirt had been split in two.

-

Peter skilfully split the seams of Stiles shirt and gently removed it from his frame before repeating slowly with his jeans, until Stiles lay there only in his boxers. "Now let's see how smart you truly are pet," he purred, "There are three known ways to make a werewolf, all have their risks. The rarest and most dangerous is by an Alpha's claws scratching too deep, examples include our dearly departed Kate Argent, if left long enough another example would eventually have been Mr Whittemore, if he hadn't gotten impatient. The obvious risks are death by rejection, and more often than not, the recipient does not become an actual werewolf, those we mentioned becoming a were-jaguar and kanima respectively." He spoke softly as he slowly plucked the stitches free of Stiles boxers, grinning as the boys heart rate raced faster and faster.

"The second is the bite of an Alpha, again your risks are death by rejection and your new Beta turning on you. Third you have creating children," he said softly, watching the now useless halves of Stiles boxers flutter to the floor, revealing the pale flesh beneath, "This third option is usually the most successful, four out of five kids are weres, the other fifth human, but it is time consuming and occasionally the child will not be a wolf, my own daughter Malia being an example here."

Unable to resist he leant down and breathed in the unmasked scent that was purely Stiles, hot breath sighing out over the flaccid flesh and causing it to twitch in vague interest, he smirked, oh the joys of untouched teenagers, always on a knife edge for any kind of sexual contact, standing again he reached out and let himself touch, ignoring the jerks as Stiles attempted to escape his hand, his body responding regardless, penis filling with blood eagerly at Peter's soft and skilled touches.

"But there is a fourth way, almost forgotten but 100% effective in creating loyal, eager Beta wolves. Known as the Rite of Fascinus," he continued explaining, Stiles having stopped struggling so violently beneath him as his hand stroked his now fully erect cock, sobs and needy whines escaping his open mouth as his hips bucked beneath him, "now, there's no need to worry, this won't involve the death of anyone, in fact it let me invite a lot of my old friends, ones who I lost contact with when the fire happened."

He watched as an adorable red flush spread over Stiles chest as he grew closer and closer to orgasm, grinning as he dipped his free hand down and pressed a dry finger to Stiles virgin furl, not pushing in, but pressing firm enough to make Stiles notice it, and he was rewarded by the teens body jerking again as he came hard, sagging onto the thin bench after, "Yes, that's it Stiles," Peter encouraged with a soft reassuring tone, his fingers scraping the spent come gently from Stiles belly into a small bowl which he carried to a side table he had set up.

Peter gave his limp form a fond smirk before returning to his task, "The Rite of Fascinus is an old ritual, the earliest reference of the word I found dated back to the Romans, not often used and as I said, nearly forgotten, but I found a copy of the rite and after a little tweaking to fit my satisfaction, I finally decided to put it into effect." His hands were busy sprinkling herbs into the cooling semen, a fragrant oil added and he pulled from his pocket a large vial filled with a pearly liquid which he added to the bowl before mixing together thoroughly.

"How it works is this, I'll use this mixture I'm making to open you up a little and to start the bond between you and your future Alpha, me. This is from the mixture of my semen collected during a full moon while in my Alpha form, and yours. Then my friends will come in and we will fuck you senseless, and as your body is filled with more and more potent werewolf seed, your body will begin to absorb it, turning you fully from the inside, now usually this can take up to a full week to work as the fucking can only be done at night during the moonrise, but tonight is a blue moon, which is very powerful for us wolves." He said as he moved back behind Stiles bowl in hand.

Dipping his fingers in the mixture he began rubbing it against Stiles hole, his recent orgasm keeping him lax and easy for him to slide one finger in straight to the knuckle, he fell silent as he watched Stiles body react to his intrusion, hips jerking before falling limp again as he shifted at the strange but not painful feeling. Impatience made him slip back to begin sliding two fingers inside, spreading the mix around his furled hole and rim as he kept retreating to dip his fingers in more of it, working it deeper and deeper with each push.

He was so focused on his fingers pumping in and out of Stiles he almost forgot to continue his explanation, but as he slid a third finger in to a whine from the boy beneath him he looked up and grinned, "Ah my apologies, but this is a truly magnificent sight. As I was saying, tonight in a blue moon, which makes our wolves strong, some of the herbs I added will also increase the rate you absorb the seed, but the final way to speed this up is for you to be taken in a werewolf's fully shifted form, now some of my friends cannot achieve that, so we will let them start the night and warm you up, but as the moon hits its peak they will shift and take you more ... naturally. Then as the turn is almost upon you, which will be easy to see and scent by then, you will be taken by your Alpha, and I have been saving myself for you for a full moon cycle Stiles," he growled with a thrust of his three fingers, making Stiles jerk as he brushed his prostate.

Lifting his head he turned as he heard the approach of cars, smirking he looked down at Stiles slowly responding body, "It seems my friends have arrived, lets quickly finish the prep work shall we," he chuckled, wasting no time in forcing a fourth finger into the tight hole before him, watching the pink rim stretch wide, scissoring his fingers he forced Stiles hole open enough so he could pour the last of their mixed semen mixture deep inside him, thrusting deep a couple times he then pulled his hand free and wiped it clean, taking in the flushed and aroused body before him, choked sobs escaping the gag making him smirk.

Reaching into his pocket once more he pulled out a cock ring and snapped it into place around Stiles turgid member, ignoring the flinch and Yelp as he patted the hard rod fondly, "We can't have you coming until the finale my pet, now let's say hi to your new friends," he said as he opened the door to the room wide, letting the moonlight in to bathe the room in silvery light.

-

Stiles whimpered in fear and terror as he lay there unable to move, the sounds of people moving into the room and stripping reaching his ears. He felt tears build and fall as hands stroke over his stretched out thighs, body shaking as he felt fingers probe his glistening hole but he was soon distracted as a shadow crossed his face. Looking up as much as he could he saw a short but thick cock hanging in front of him, his breathing picked up again as they shifted closer, the wet tip hitting his chin as Peter's voice filled the air.

"Let the turning commence, fill him to overflowing boys," he purred and the gathered wolves wasted no time, the one at his face thrusting in without hesitation or care for his gag reflex, and another grasping his hips hard and pushing into his loosened hole.

Stiles tried to scream but choked as his mouth was pounded hard by the thick cock within it, while he was thankful it wasn't long enough to affect his breathing, it did press against the back of his throat with every inward thrust. The cock that had entered his ass was thankfully not much thicker than Peters fingers had been, but the prick of claws he felt on his hips had him tensing around it painfully as it the man it belonged to pounded his hole without mercy or the chance to get used to it.

His body wasn't left alone either, hands and mouths covered his bare flesh, mouths nipped and bit at his chest, hands rubbed his arms and legs and cocks were pressed into his hands to pump while they waited their turns. The cock in his mouth was the first to go, the man suddenly grabbing the sides of his head and pressing himself as deep as he could as his cock thickened and throbbed against Stiles' tongue, thick cum sliding straight down his throat making him swallow or risk choking.

The man pulled out and slapped his wet cock against Stiles' cheek before moving out of the way, another man taking his place quickly. Stiles noted this guy had paler skin than the man before but couldn't register more as his mouth was filled again, "Let's see how deep you can take me, Greg's the smallest of us and only wants your mouth tonight, but I intend to taste both ends of you today," the man grunted as he forced his cock into the open hole waiting for him.

Stiles jerked at the man's words, then choked as a thinner but much longer cock was forced into his throat and cut off his air, and the man wasn't fully in yet either.

-

Peter watched as Stiles was fucked in front of him, lazily stroking his own cock as he watched. Casting his gaze around he nodded to anyone looking at him in greeting, smirking as he realised that all thirty of his contacts had arrived, some even bringing extras for the fun tonight. He watched as the man pounding Stiles' ass snarled, eyes flashing gold, as he stilled and pumped the boy beneath him full of cum, he didn't linger as they all knew quantity was what mattered tonight and another man was quick to take his place.

Peter glanced at the cocks of the men around him as well, noting with glee that they were all quite well endowed, bar a few exceptions, the smallest of the well endowed being nine inches long and the biggest was around twelve and as thick as his wrist. He couldn't wait to see that tight hole wrecked by these huge cocks before the real fun began.

Man after man plowed Stiles relentlessly, uncaring as his hole grew red raw, stretching wider and wider with each bigger cock being forced in, the sounds of choking dying down as the teen learnt to breathe around the cocks fucking his face, gag reflex destroyed with the first nine incher forcing its way in balls deep, his belly bloating as his ass and stomach filled with more and more cum, all the men here having saved themselves for this night.

Peter watched with glee as his contacts found the second bench he'd provided, one man slipping it beneath Stiles lax form, sliding on himself and slipping his ten inch cock inside the now loose hole, holding still he held a suddenly squirming Stiles still as another ten inch cock pressed in relentlessly alongside him, his hole stretching almost to breaking point as he screamed and choked as he forgot to breathe in time with the cock fucking his face and cam dry, cock jerking against his belly.

Stepping forward he motioned the man away from Stiles face and caught the boys wide eyes with his own, "Don't deny that you want this Stiles, feel how your body opens for them, how it's letting them in and pressing so deep inside you. You want this, you need this, nothing but a wolf bitch with hungry holes that need to be filled with as many cocks as possible. Can you feel it yet pet? The cum that's soaking every inch of you inside, slowly warming you from within, turning you, making you mine," he purred, patting his cum and spit stained cheek before letting the man resume fucking his throat, Stiles much more subdued now as his eyes glazed over, the two thick cocks within him pressing constantly against his prostate and filling him with pleasure whines building as he grew more and more sensitive after his dry orgasm, the pleasure building higher again with ch punishing thrust of the cocks in his ass.

Peter stepped back and watched as the man on top of Stiles slammed deeply once more with a snarl, claws clenched tight to Stiles' thighs and drawing blood as he came, giving no thought to the humans comfort as he yanked out and stepped aside. Glowing red eyes watched as the largest man in the room stepped forward, blue eyes flashing back as he stroked his monster cock with a smirk, twelves inches long and throbbing, Peter knew this would be beautiful to watch, so sliding round he watched as the purple flushed tip was placed against the loose filled hole.

"Open up for me bitch, show me how you hole was made for this," he purred with a deep accent, clawed hand grabbing at Stiles' hip while his other held his monster cock in place, pressing forward relentlessly. Peter watched as Stiles groaned at the feeling of another cock at his entrance, mind remembering the pleasure he'd begun to feel moments before the man had come and pulled out. Peter chuckled in glee as he watched Stiles buck his hips needingly towards the cock pressing against him as much as he could, still having no idea of the size on the monster about to destroy his hole.

Everyone stopped to watch as the giant of a man pressed harder and harder against the loosened rim, the huge head of his cock, the same width of four of Peter's fingers, popped in with a sudden squelch and a muffled scream from Stiles as he felt his hole being stretched almost to tearing point. Rivulets of thick white cum oozed out as the man slowly pressed forward, sliding out before pressing forward again, using the cum as extra lube to ease the way. Everyone watched in amazement as the he lost patience and moving his other hand to Stiles' waist slammed in without care, his cock as thick as a full grown mans wrist at its widest, groaning in pleasure at the tight heat around him he held tight enough to bruise and set a jack hammer pace.

Peter groaned at the sight of the cum frothing around the abused rim as it was battered forcefully, both Stiles and the other man inside his ass being taken along for the ride. Glancing up he swore he could see Stiles belly distend slightly at every balls deep insertion of the monster cock and glancing further up he laughed aloud at the blissed out look upon the boys face, his face free at present to let the room hear his eager whines and yips. Peter beckoned a man to fill his mouth again as the stand began to shake from the pounding his pet was taking, closing his eyes he listened to the sounds of the room; frothy squelches, deep moans, guttural growls and muffled screams of pleasure.

Feeling the tension in the room rise another notch he watched as first the man underneath Stiles came inside, slipping free on one of the monster cock's retreats and sliding out from underneath, taking the stool with him, then the man in his pets mouth stilled, Stiles throat fluttering and working around his cock as he milked every last drop from him. Feeling the hole get a little looser the remaining man snarled as he started fucking harder, skin rippling as he shifted more and more, already wolfish features turning more feral and beastly. Fur sprouted over his entire body, hands and feet became paws, face elongating to a wolf snout, cock thickening further as he shifted his grip and hammered harder and harder into the willing body beneath him.

Peter ignored the six others in the room that began to fully shift as he moved to Stiles' head once more, tapping his cheek to get his attention once he was free again, "You're doing so well pet, letting him use you as he wants. He's going to give you just what you need in just a moment, fill you to bursting, make you look pregnant with his pups, show you the bitch you truly are," he purred, smirking at the pleasure glazed eyes looking back into his own. "Can you feel him? Growing bigger inside you? You've helped Scott at the vets haven't you, and you've always had such a fascination with cocks, I bet you know what's coming don't you. I bet you can't wait for him to stretch you further with his knot, make you whine like a bitch in heat, should we see how much your mouth can take? Think you can fit a big wolf cock in the obscene mouth of yours pet." He purred, running his fingers across his lips to test their stretch he twisted the gag open a little wider until his sensitive ears heard the jaw begin to strain.

Nodding to the pale grey wolf beside him he watched as the wolf mounted over his pets face, hips thrusting blindly at the wet hole he knew was waiting, feeling helpful he guided Stiles' head into place and held it there as the pointed red tip of the wolf cock slid deep into his pets throat on the first thrust, the wolfs hips bucking back and forth immediately at the feel of the hot, wet feeling around his excited cock, Peter panted as he watched Stiles' throat bulge with every press of the long dick into his mouth, the pulsing reddish blue length thickening with each thrust. A quick look at the huge black wolf showed him pressing his hips harder and closer to Stiles, no doubt his knot beginning to swell and catch at the destroyed hole.

Not wanting to miss anything he let one of the unshifted wolves keep Stiles' head in place and slid underneath him to watch as the purple black cock pounded his hole, the base swelling wider and wider until with a howl and a muffled scream it forced Stiles open and locked inside, the black wolfs hips jerking a couple more times to work himself deeper and drawing gurgled yells from Stiles before he settled, big heavy balls pulsing as he began to cum over and over, muffled screams telling him Stiles had come dry again, body jerking in time to the no doubt hot cum he could feel pulsing against his prostate with each throb of the knot in his hole. Peter slipped out again and helped the wolf to turn ass to ass with Stiles, groaning at the sight of the wrecked stretched out hole pulsing around the huge knot plugging his ass tight, a whine from the grey wolf caught his attention in time to see him also turn, his knot lodged in Stiles' mouth, thick cock visibly bulging in the boys throat.

Kneeling he moved closer to his pets ear, "Keep swallowing pet, milk that thick cock in you throat, he'll go down quicker if you do, that's it." He smirked as he listened to the needy gulps that filled the air, though he kept an eye on the redness of his pets face, it wouldn't do to choke him now, not when he could sense the change happened, Beta bond rising within him.

As instructed the swallowing helped the grey wolfs knot shrink faster until it slipped from Stiles' mouth with a pop and gush of semen, Peter was instantly there to close the gag and slip it out, hand gently massaging Stiles throat as he coughed and gasped for breathe. "That's it pet, deep breaths, you did so well, I'm so proud of you," he purred, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles' temple, drawing a soft sound from the boys lips as he turned to look at Peter with wonder. A tentative smile crossed his raw, red lips before he nuzzled into Peter's hand, eyes snapping open with a raw whine suddenly caused Peter to look up and see the black wolf tugging to free himself, his knot popping free with a river of cum, but a second wolf eagerly jumped on to plug the now free hole, his cock sliding in easily to the gaping hole.

Peter smiled down at Stiles who was groaning and moaning in abandon now his mouth was free, pressing another kiss to his temple he stood and stepped back, letting the human wolves move back into place, grinning toothily as one brush of their cocks against his lips had them opening greedily and sucking them down. Peter watched as Stiles was fucked and knotted by four more wolves, coming dry every time the knots caught in his tired hole, until all he could do was sob and jerk beneath them, milking them hard as he rode out the constant pulses of orgasmsp rocking his body. Peter watched all this is satisfaction before he gave a low growl, it was time.

The wolves pulled free of Stiles and with a bow of their heads left, heading into the woods to hunt in the remaining moonlight. Once sure they were gone Peter gently undid the straps holding Stiles in place, lowering his legs gently to the ground before slowly pulling him into a sitting position, ignoring the soft pained noise his pet made as he raw, gaping hole touched the bench he was upon. Gathering a cloth he cleaned most of the cum from Stiles face before gripping his cheeks firmly in hand.

"It's time pet, time for you to accept your Alpha's knot, are you ready? Ready to join my pack and become the wolf you were always meant to be?" He purred dangerously, skin beginning to ripple as the change pulsed through him, clawed hand tracing Stiles still erect cock gently, his purr deepening to a growl at the floppy but eager nod Stiles gave him, "Good, I want you to crawl outside on all fours, I want you to get on the bench I put out there, right under the moon and whine like the needy little bitch you are, now go," he growled, shoving Stiles off the bench roughly and snapping the cock ring at the same time.

Stepping back into the darkness of the room he let the shift overcome him, watching with bright glowing red eyes as Stiles weakly did as he was told, crawling outside as rivers of cum poured from his abused asshole, which gaped so wide, Peter's sharp vision could see all the way inside. His Alpha form was twice the size of the black wolf who had wrecked the hole before him, fur a deep brown with the odd grey streaks, resembling the old pictures of dire wolves he'd seen, his hot breath misted in the cooling air as sharp claws clacked on the wooden floor, watching the pale ass in front of him eagerly.

He watched as Stiles crawled onto the leafy ground, shivering as the moonlight soaked into his skin, which glowed and shone as his body trembled, the change wanting to take over him but needed something, needing an Alpha to finish the job. He watched as the feeling of needing his Alpha forced Stiles to clamber onto the breeding bench he'd drilled into the ground, long legs spread wide to force his hips to level Peter needed, hands reaching back to spread his ass wider and present his gaping hole desperately, needy whines and yips leaving his throat.

Unable to resist anymore he pounced, strong hind legs forcing him forward as he took one leap to reach the porch, and a second to land right behind Stiles who fell silent, without any hesitation he mounted his bitch, hips jerking frantically as he searched for the needy hole of his bitch. And with how wrecked it was, he hit it first try and slid as deep as possible inside, hips beginning to hammer with supernatural strength against the delicate hips beneath him, only the bench keeping them in place.

Stiles screamed as he entered, his cock in his Alpha form was gigantic, a massive fifteen inches long and growing, and five inches wide, his know could reach eight inches, but Peter didn't care, he hammered away pounding relentlessly at Stiles sore and tender insides, causing rivers of cum to pour from him as his cock forced it out with each thrust. Soon Stiles was moaning again as his prostate was rubbed constantly, soft whines of overstimulation filling the air with the moans.

Having waited a month for this Peter took his time, his control over his wolf letting him pound Stiles hard and fast with no sign of stopping, the bench beneath them creaking with every thrust of his hips, Stiles' ass getting redder and redder from the force, hole getting tighter and tighter as Peter grew longer and thicker, cock now eighteen inches long and six wide, no doubt he was distending the boys belly from inside, vaguely hoping the camera he had positioned below the bench was catching everything.

Sensing the moon reaching its peak Peter shuffled closer, Stiles scrabbled at the bench in pain filled pleasure as the knot began to grown, long thrusts dropping to deep, short jabs as Peter worked himself into a frenzy, feeling his knot pull out and Stiles whine as it didn't go back in, hitting his wrecked hole. Snarling he forced himself in harder, revelling in the scream of pain and terror as he forced his knot in one last time, the bulb inflating that last inch to lock it in place, cock throbbing as he worked his hips to burrow as deep as he could inside his bitch.

The pain of the knot forcing itself into Stiles hole had knocked him from the drugged daze he'd fallen into, but as the knot inside his ass throbbed and jettisoned its first wave of almost scalding hot cum into his ass his body seized, cock exploding with the pent up cum of all his dry orgasms, Peter growling in pleasure above him as his body clenched uncontrollably on his monster knot, milking him harder and forcing more cum into Stiles. Unable to deal with the overload Stiles passed out, body jerking beneath Peter as he spurted dribbles of cum every time Peter's knot pulsed in his ass.

Peter growled in success as he felt the Beta bond snap into place with Stiles' orgasm, energy for a second round filling him as he began to hammer his hips again, jerking Stiles unconscious form back and forth on the bench, feeling his cock get harder if that was possible as he howled at the moon and came again.

It took an hour for his knot to fully deflate so he could move back, growling in pleasure at the sight of his potent cum oozing from the wrecked hole before him, hungry red eyes watching as the bruises left by the other wolves healed before him, the battered hips and wrecked hole not changing as they had been caused by an Alpha. He should have stopped there, changed back, cleaned up his new package and left, but sniffing at the air he couldn't resist the scent of his new pack mate before him, cock filling again as he growled, thankful for werewolf stamina before he mounted again and thrust back into the warmth beneath him.

He fucked Stiles six more times before the sun began to rise, his new Beta staying unconscious all the way through, stepping back he let his Alpha form drop, fur sliding back to reveal sweat glistening flesh, strong fingers traced the bruises and scratches he'd left, gently probing the gaping chasm of Stiles ass he purred as it twitched, trying to milk a none existent knot within it. Pale blue eyes flickered to Stiles unresponsive features and grinned, taking in the blissed out grin on his pets face, body still shivering as he worked through his last throes of orgasm, which had been near constant since Peter started.

With gentle care he picked his new Beta up bridal style and carried him back to the cabin, "This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship, my precious Beta Bitch," he purred fondly as the door shut behind them, hiding them from the morning sun. The only things left to show they had been there being the breeding bench and the pool of semen slowly soaking into the soil.


End file.
